El reloj de Kronos
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: "Tal vez un humano pueda desafiar a los dioses, vencer y no ser castigado" Después de la ultima batalla contra Apolo, lo único que queda es el olvido. con un poder especial, Apolo destruye el santuario desde su pasado y los caballeros dorados se verán en la necesidad de viajar en el tiempo para recordar sus poderes y salvar a su querida diosa Atenea. [Gold saint clásico/LC]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **El reloj de** ** _Kronos_**

 **"Tal vez un humano pueda desafiar a los dioses, vencer y no ser castigado"**

 **Presente**

—¡¿Qué son los dioses?! —Preguntó Seiya reteniendo toda su furia, fijando sus ojos castaños en el ser frente a él. No estaba intimidado por su potente cosmoenergia, eso nunca lo había detenido antes, sino por las dudas que nacían en él con más fuerza—. ¿Qué son? —Repitió en un susurro—. Si no son capaces de perdonar a los humanos y transmitir su calidez, entonces… ¿qué son?

Por su mente paso cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros en la Orden de Atena. Con los que alguna vez lucho hombro a hombro, y también contra los que había luchado. Todos en nombre de algún dios, no importaba si este era Hades, Poseidón, Artemisa u Odín. Todos habían sido personas excepcionales, con espíritus inquebrantables, fuertes como ningún otro y con una lealtad que los hacia descender en vida a las prisiones del Hades.

¿Por qué a pesar de ser los elegidos, sus vidas parecían solo hechas para sufrir?

—¡Saori a tratado de convivir con nosotros, para comprendernos!

Avanzó hacia el pelirrojo, que no apartaba su gesto de superioridad.

—Los dioses deberían de estar para proteger y amar a los humanos —murmuró Seiya, fulminando con su mirada al dios frente a él.

—Un humano jamás podrá rechazar a un dios, es su naturaleza. —La cosmoenergia cubrió la mano de Apolo, dispuesto asestar un único y mortífero golpe.

—Detente por favor, hermano —La suave voz de Atena se hizo presente en aquel bizarro lugar, que no pertenecía a la tierra. Seiya sintió su cosmoenergia detrás de él y sonrió. Su diosa jamás lo abandonaba—. O no sé lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si toda vía deseas seguir con tu castigo contra la humanidad, seré yo quien te enfrente—. Sus ojos grises retaron a Apolo y un leve brillo dorado danzaba en ellos.

Seiya avanzó con la poca energía que tenia, sonriéndole a su amada diosa.

—Espera Saori —le murmuro—. Si el destino de los humanos es ser destruido por estos dioses, yo juro que lo golpeare. Aunque sea una vez. ¡Voy a demostrar, que los humanos también merecemos estar en este mundo!

Su cosmos brilló con todo su intensidad, como nunca antes, llenándolo de renovadas fuerzas. Para su sorpresa, se vio cubierto por la armadura divina de Pegaso, y en su interior sonrió, sintiéndose apoyado por las estrellas.

Lanzó el mítico meteoro de Pegaso, al mismo tiempo que Apolo golpeaba con su cosmos divino. El golpe de energía, cubrió todo de una luz blanca, segadora…

 **…** **Semanas después…**

El chico caminaba por un prado hermoso, buscaba algo que ni el mismo podía definir, pero estaba seguro que al verlo lo reconocería. Debía encontrar eso que le faltaba. Se sentó en el césped deleitándose con la vista, hasta que escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Se levantó rápidamente y al voltearse se encontró con una joven bella. Tenía cabellos lilas danzaban con el viento y lo miraba con sumo interés.

—Eh… yo… lo siento —bajó su mirada, para ocultar su sonrojo—. No era mi intención molestarla, señorita. Solo estaba de paso.

—No se preocupe, no hay nadie más aquí. ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? Tal vez pueda ayudarle.

La joven le sonrió y él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

—Busco algo —respondió, dejando escapar un largo suspiro—. Este lugar me parece familiar —agregó en un murmullo, perdiendo la vista en las copas de los árboles que se extendían en todas direcciones.

—Entiendo. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

El castaño asintió y retomó su camino, perdiéndose en el bosque bajo la mirada gris de la pelilila. Ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

¿Qué era esa inquietud que crecía en su pecho?


	2. Una realidad diferente

**Capítulo 1:**

 **Una realidad diferente**

 **Atenas, Verano 1982**

Estaba completamente hastiado de lo mismo. Los mismos reclamos, la misma conducta infantil. La morena daría vueltas sin parar, hasta preguntarle que pensaba hacer y finalmente se reconciliarían. Y todo el intenso parloteo que debía soportar seria olvidado, hasta una nueva discusión y como veía las cosas sentía que sería pronto. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar aquello?

¿Valía la pena seguir de esa manera?

Repasó la razón por la que seguía en aquella relación que nunca tuvo un futuro. Claro, humillar a Radamanthys era una razón de peso hace unos años y también la plaza en las empresas de la familia de Pandora; pero todo era más fácil cuando él aun no conocía ese lado sumamente controlador de la chica, que era incompatible con su personalidad.

Rodó sus ojos, encontrando el techo mucho más interesante que la voz de su novia.

—¿Me estas escuchando, Kanon? —preguntó molesta Pandora. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y fulminó con sus ojos violeta, al chico que estaba desparramado sobre su sofá blanco.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? —Atajó a su vez. Se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, sin apartar la mirada verde de ella y paso así por unos segundos. La chica no dijo nada, mientras era examinada por la enigmática mirada verde del chico, y él sabía que aquella respuesta no era suficiente. Se levantó, hasta quedar frente a ella, y acarició su oscuro cabello colocando un mechón del larguísimo cabello negro, detrás de su oreja. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que la paciencia de Pandora estaba en su límite y aquello solo la irritaría más.

El zapateo había empezado y observó como Kanon sonreía ante ese gesto. ¡Ella no miraba ninguna gracia! Alzó una ceja exigiendo su respuesta, pero el peliazul solo sonrió más, si es que se podía.

—Es más que obvio, que hace mucho deje de escucharte.

Kanon se separó con brusquedad de ella y se dirigió a la habitación. Pandora quedo petrificada, mientras la cólera se habría paso desde sus mismas entrañas. Salió de su asombro y siguió al peliazul, pero antes de entrar a la habitación, él salía de ella con una pequeña maleta.

Pandora lo siguió, mientras él buscaba sus pocas pertenencias por el apartamento, sin dejar de alegar. Nadie se atrevía a tratarla así a ella ¡Nadie!

—Tienes razón —dijo Kanon tomando el pomo de la puerta—. No me interesa en lo absoluto salvar esta relación.

Se fue del apartamento, sintiendo como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros y disfrutando de aquella última expresión desencajada de ella. Tomó el ascensor y cuando aquellas dos puertas de metal se cerraron, decidió que ahí quedaría todo respecto a Pandora.

En un solitario pasillo de aquel lujoso edificio.

Pandora se contuvo de no ir tras Kanon, no sabía si para seguir insultándolo o rogarle que volviera. Pero era más probable la segunda opción y aun le quedaba algo de sensatez… y dignidad. Llegó hasta su ventana y observó como el chico se adentraba en la autopista, en aquella moto que conducía como desquiciado.

Volvería, estaba segura. Lo haría rogar para volver con ella. No importaba nada más.

* * *

La joven rubia se sonrojó una vez más, al ver la mirada de su amiga desde el espejo retrovisor. Por el rabillo del ojo observó al piloto, que iba tan concentrado en el camino, que parecía no enterarse de la silenciosa conversación de la pelirroja y ella, mientras el novio de su amiga seguía hablando sin parar.

Marín había notado su atracción por el peliazul desde la primera vez que le vio y desde entonces había insistido en que los acompañara en cada ocasión que le fuera posible. Sin embargo, Thetis sabía que aquel amor sería difícil de corresponder por más de una razón.

Para empezar ella aun iba al instituto, al último curso, y Saga pronto terminaría su carrera universitaria. Además él tenía novia.

Una hermosa pelinegra con el porte de modelo.

La había visto en una fotografía, en la sala de la casa que compartía el peliazul con Aioros y Aioria. Sabía lo mucho que Marín y Aioria la detestaban, y solo se referían a ella como la "bruja manipuladora", pero de ahí no sabía nada más, por lo que ocultó su descubrimiento de Marín y nunca se lo comentó.

Y lo poco que podía observar, le había parecido que ambos se querían mucho. Le había costado sacar esa imagen, parecía gravada en su pupila cada vez que cerraba los ojos, pero debía admitir que se veían como esas parejas de novelas románticas: El peliazul sostenía a la chica de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta que los fotografiaban. Él solo la observaba a ella y ella a él, no existía más mundo que ellos dos.

—Dice Aioros que el avión ya llegó —anuncio Aioria, cerrando su celular.

—En cinco minutos estamos ahí —le contestó Saga mirándolo desde el retrovisor —seguramente Milo tardara una media hora en lograr encontrar su maleta.

—Eso espero. Le quiero dar la sorpresa en cuanto salga de esas puertas —susurró el castaño a Saga. El peliazul miró de reojo a la pareja y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

—No juegues con fuego —le advirtió.

—Milo me la debe.

Saga soltó una roca risa. Sabiendo que las próximas semanas serian estresantes y divertidas. Después de aparcarse, entraron a una gran sala en el aeropuerto, donde Aioria los esperaba de brazos cruzados.

Su hermano menor, Aioros, apresuró su paso para alcanzarlo y Saga soltó un bufido.

—Deberán disculparlo —les dijo a las dos jovencitas que lo acompañaban—. Es más torpe de lo normal cuando Milo está cerca.

Marín y Thetis rieron. Miraron al emocionado Aioria hablar con su hermano. Ambos chicos se parecían mucho aunque el color de sus ojos era distinto y el pelo del menor de un castaño ligeramente más claro.

—¿Quién es Milo? —pegunto Thetis, alzando sus ojos azules a Saga.

—Es mi primo —respondió el mayor, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que causó un revoloteo en el pecho de la rubia—. Un dolor de cabeza andante. Pasará las vacaciones aquí, vive en Oia con el resto de nuestra familia…

—¡Gato!

El potente grito llamó la atención no solo de los chicos, sino de muchos pasajeros que estaban cerca. El grupo de chicos alzó la vista a las gradas que descendían desde el área de abordaje. Fue fácil reconocer a Milo, tenía el cabello de un azul más oscuro que Saga y un poco más corto, los saluda con entusiasmo y cargaba una gran mochila en su espalda. Bajó corriendo las gradas para encontrarse con los hermanos Kafkis y Saga apresuró a las dos muchachas.

Milo las observó a ambas, sus ojos brillaron con picardía y una media sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en su rostro.

—Vaya, Gato. Esto si es recibimiento con tan bellas damas. —Milo le lanzó la mochila a Aioria, quien rojo de enojo, miraba como su amigo coqueteaba con su novia—. Mi nombre es Milo Nikopolidis.

—Thetis Polifeme —dijo la chica rubia de bellos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Marin Adachi —respondió la pelirroja con una leve reverencia.

—Mi novia —saltó de pronto Airoria, dejando la mochila a un lado y abrazando a Marín por sus hombros.

La chica rodó sus ojos y Thetis soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Segura que quieres a este perdedor? Te imagino con alguien diferente. —Milo sonrió con galantería.

—A veces me lo pienso —dijo Marin, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho y sorprendiendo a Aioria—. Pero es mejor que estar con un don juan.

—Touchée.

Las dos chicas rieron ante la fingida mueca de dolor de Milo, pero pronto se recompuso y sus ojos vivaces se centraron en la rubia.

—Ni me mires así —agrego rápidamente Thetis—. No pasará.

—Pero podría ser genial, sirenita.

—Olvídalo, Milo. Se ha fijado en la única persona con la que no puedes competir.

Thetis enrojeció hasta la punta de su cabello, mientras Milo abría sus ojos de par en par y buscaba a su primo entre la multitud.

—¡Aioria, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —gritó la rubia, dándole un fuerte golpe al castaño.

Saga y Aioros se habían alejado un poco de los adolescente, para no ser parte de la algarabía. Sin embargo, habían escuchado muy bien la discusión y Aioros no podía disimular la gracia que le causaba.

—Es ilegal —le murmuró a Saga—. Podrías ir a la cárcel.

—Callante —masculló el peliazul incómodo.

—Solo te lo advierto.

—Podría ser Kanon.

—Sí, claro.

Saga le dio un golpe en la cabeza al mayor de los Kafkis, y sin esperar a nadie, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a marchar fuera de ese lugar. Aioros se encargó de apresurar a los chicos, conociendo a Saga, los podría dejar varados en ese lugar.

—Bueno Milo —dijo Aioros, sonriendo desde el asiento delantero, mientras Saga aceleraba al entrar en la autopista —Bienvenido a Atenas.

Unos metros más adelante, se alzaba la acrópolis ateniense. Imponiéndose sobre todas las edificaciones modernas y clásica. Milo sonrió al ver el templo de Atena y algo dentro de él vibró.

* * *

Kanon atravesó el camino serpenteante que cruzaba el barrio donde vivía. Un alegre mastín negro le dio la bienvenida, llenando de babas sus zapatos negros. Le acarició la cabeza, y al abrir la puerta, el alegre animal fue el primero en ingresar. Kanon miró al animal correr hacia la sala, supuso que alguien lo reprendería, pero solo se oían los jaleos felices del enorme perro. Dejó su casco a un lado, en una pequeña mesa llena de llaves y cosas que no tenían otro lugar en la casa, la mayoría de Aioros.

—Ya llegué —anunció, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que lo más probable era que su hermano aun siguiera en la Academia y Aioros estuviera con Aioria. Caminó hasta la nevera, tomo una soda, y luego siguió hasta el jardín trasero.

El sitio había sido muy bonito el primer mes que habían estado ahí. Su madre se había encargado de decorarlo, lleno de flores de colores y césped, con un par de tumbonas junto a una mesa. La mayor parte de las flores habían muerto en el primer verano y las que lograron sobrevivir habían sido pisadas en las fiestas nocturnas. Solo había un arriate de enredaderas que estaba adherido al muro lateral y había sobrevivido por algún poder divino. El césped se mantenía alto y mal cortado la mayor parte del tiempo, y las tumbonas era lo único que seguían tal y cual su madre las había dejado.

Se dejó caer en su silla, la del lado izquierdo, y el perro no tardo en tumbarse a su lado, feliz por la caricia distraída que Kanon le daba. Los ojos del peliazul se clavaron en el horizonte, donde la acrópolis de la ciudad se erguía a varios metros de distancia.

—Bucéfalo —dijo y el perro alzó la cabeza, curioso. Kanon alzó la lata de refresco, sin apartar su mirada del sol poniéndose detrás del templo de Atena—. Por la libertad.

Se tomó el resto de la soda, dejándola a un lado. Sus pensamientos eran un caos que viajaba entre la reciento discusión con su exnovia y su nueva condición de soltero nuevamente. Conocía a Pandora lo suficiente para saber que no se quedaría tan tranquila y que simplemente, él había iniciado una guerra contra la heredera Henstein. Soltó un suspiro pesado, intentando dejar todo aquello en un profundo rincón de su mente, y cerró los ojos por un momento. Sintió la brisa soplar sobre su rostro y pensó en su antigua vida en Oia. Su hermano y él corriendo hacia los puertos, conociendo jóvenes turistas, el olor a mar inundando sus pulmones siempre. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido, mientras el sol terminaba de esconderse en el horizonte.

 _…_ _Kanon se sentía débil, sus parpados pesaban y su cuerpo tiritaba levemente con el viento nocturno que lo azotaba sin piedad. Estaba sentado en una roca húmeda y fría, miraba sus pies, cubiertos por unos toscos zapatos y como el mar lentamente entraba en la oscura cámara donde se encontraba. Sabía que era una cueva, tal vez por el eco que se producía con cada ola, y sentía que sabía el nombre de ese lugar, aunque no lo podía recordar en ese momento._

 _La marea subía cada vez más rápido y en unos minutos había cubierto ya sus rodillas. Kanon se puso de pie, para buscar un sitio más alto. Sin embargo, al voltearse descubrió que estaba encerrado en esa cueva. La única salida estaba bloqueada por rejas de metal. El peliazul se acercó hasta ella, intentando moverlas, pero era inútil ni siquiera las hacía temblar. Buscó con desesperación ayuda. La luz de la luna iluminaba el oscuro mar que se adentraba cada vez más en la celda. Tenía el agua por su cintura, y la desesperación comenzaba a dominarlo. Pero estaba solo. No había nada más que agua a su alrededor, exceptuando un cumulo de tierra que se alzaba unos metros más delante de él._

 _—_ _¡Saga! —gritó desesperado. Buscando a su hermano—. ¡Saga, sácame de aquí! ¡Soy tu hermano, no me puedes dejar morir! ¡Te juro que las pagaras!_

 _No comprendía porque gritaba eso, él solo quería que Saga le ayudara. Sin embargo, por algún motivo una ira inhumana hacia su hermano, crecía dentro de él. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, el nivel del agua lo obligó a nadar para mantenerse a flote, pegando su nariz con el techo rocoso de la cueva._

 _Kanon respiraba entrecortadamente, el agua subía cada vez más reduciendo su distancia con el techo. Kanon tomó una gran bocanada, una última ola cubrió la cueva de agua y el chico se sumergió en la cueva submarina, perdiendo el oxígeno de sus pulmones._

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
